This study will allow documentation of the metabolic status and body composition of childhood-onset (CO) GH-deficient (GHD) patients unresponsive to provocative GH stimulation, firstly at the time their GH therapy would ordinarily be stopped secondly according to their treatment with GH or placebo over a two-year period, and thirdly in comparison with presumed GHD patients found, at the time of GH cessation, to be GH-sufficient based on provocative GH testing.